InFamous: The Conduit War
This is a solo RP with TheSuperiorOne and thecryingwolf3553. DO not RP here unless you get permission from one of us. In Conduit Alliance base Leo: So what am I doing here? Tom: I came up with a plan to get the humans to worship us and maybe take over the world and YOU are gonna help me. Leo: Tch... No... I am not.... My only goal is to take down the D.U.P. They killed the people I loved. You've got the wrong person... Tom: Come on Leo, the world belongs to us, the D.U.P can't do shit to us and we're superior. Leo: Pushes Tom against a wall ''Are you crazy?! You're gonna make the world hate us!! Ugh, who cares if they hate us... We have power and they don't.... They can't do anything to us, so why bother to fight against them? Huh? Tell me!! ''Christine uses her water whip to pull Leo off of Tom and throw him to the wall Christine: Don't touch him!! Why should we stand here?! People hate us!! Tom: Goes close to Leo and talks in an angry voice You said the D.U.P killed the people you love! You really think they can't hurt us, those pricks are just jealous! We are gonna fucking show the world just how powerful we are! The world will bow down to us! As he said this 50 D.U.P soldiers barge in Tom: Shit, Christine, get everyone out of here. Christine: Shit!! Got it!! runs into the rooms and starts yelling for everyone to get out in an angry, annoyed tone Leo: Shit... Fucking.... WHY NOW ice slides and shoots a few D.U.P agents but Leo misses and when they try to use wood to slice Leo, he dodges and traps them in ice Tom: Can't you guys just fuck off! '' grinds around the room and shatter blasts D.U.P soldiers, killing a few'' Leo: TOM, COMBINE YOUR POWER WITH MINE!! shoots giant rotating icy-flames at a bunch of soldiers '' Tom: Okay! ''Runs to the flames and claps into it creating a shatter blast which combines with the fire to create an explosion, killing all the DUP. Leo: Shit, I hear lots of trucks coming, we better go and Christine should be out by now with everyone. Wait do you want to fight or leave? Tom: I'm gonna fight. I'm not a pussy and I'm going to show them why the shouldn't mess with conduits! Leo: sigh ''Fine... ''Suddenly 10 D.U.P trucks roll up and 20 soliders come out of each truck D.U.P Agent: WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP. Leo and Tom look at each other '' DUP leader: Give up bio-terrorists! The whole building is surrounded! Give up and your death will be less painful! We know you're responsible for Ray's death! Tom: ''Whispers What do we do? Should we stomp em'? Leo: Why not? I've got lots of anger to release... Tom: Watch this, Surrenders arrest me and kill me for being a horrible bio-terrorist. DUP Leader: place your hand out Tom: I'll be glad to '' places hand then shoots the leader in the face and punches the others'' Leo, freeze them! Leo: Okay! Leo punches the ground to make burning ice spikes come from the ground to trap them inside. '' ''A D.U.P soldier shoots an RPG rocket that hits Tom in the face Tom: I had fucking enough... Tom activates his karma bomb and kills the remaining D.U.P soldiers Tom: reforms If we go ahead with my plan then the DUP won't even think about attacking us! Leo: Ugh, dude. I'll hear you out this time. What WOULD we start to do if we did want to take over the world.... Tom: Well first we take out the army so New Spire wouldn't have any back up if a war starts. Then we take out the police. Then the dup pricks so conduits are safe. And finally the president. Leo: sits on ground to think about decision ''Dude, the army and president? Only the 2 of us? No. That would never work out. Plus, I need to think about Madelyn, and my league. We only take out D.U.P. That's our main goal. (Plus I have Jade. She would try to kill us, and she's REALLY skilled. Sooo yea lol) Tom: That's why I called you. We both are leaders of deadly conduit groups. We have the power to prove to humans why conduits deserve respect and this is exactly how were going to do it. Leo: I'm not even the leader. My boss wouldn't let me do this. Tom: Then fuck your group, just join us,you seriously gonna let conduits die out because your boss won't let you? Leo: What's the real threat? Who's actually killing the conduits? D.U.P. I kill D.U.P but not normals. That's just stupid and crazy. ''Sees 3 trucks coming around the corner ''Hold on ''Leo uses his super speed to go around the trucks and shoot them with icy-flames freezing their tires and causing them to flip over and catch fire. Then Leo makes his ice spikes come out of the ground to impale the flipped trucks causing them to explode with fire everywhere then Leo goes to absorb the fire. Tom: Yeah and who's funding them? What's the main reason they are killing us? Normal people. Leo: I'll agree to wipe out all of the D.U.P but not humans. Take it or leave it. Tom: Fine! But when the army roles in, you're on your own. Leo: Yea, whatever. So where do we start? Tom: The D.U.P are weak without a leader right? So we go to their base and blow the damn thing up. Then I'm going to kill the president. Leo: Okay, let's take out some bases first to weaken Dexter and get him anticipated. Tom: I don't think he'll try to fight us after what we did to him. I mean blow it up, kaboom, explosions to get their attention. Leo: Haha, yes he will. But anyway, I'll get my team to go to 2 D.U.P bases and destroy them. This'll be hard... But I'll try. Tom: I'll send my team to blow up some bases while I kill Dexter. Leo: Okay sure Tom: on phone Christine, tell Trent and Seth to blow up one DUP base in the north and James and Steve to hit the base in the South. You and Miles hit the west base and I'll hit the base in the centre of New Spire with Leo, it's time to end the D.U.P. Tom: Leo, tell your team to get the other bases in the north and the base in the east. Leo: Got it gets on phone ''Boss, me and the leader of the Conduit Alliance have come to an agreement so now we're ready to raid some D.U.P buildings. K? Oh okay let's do this. Tom: Me and you go for the big base, the one in the center of New Spire. Main D.U.P Base ''Tom and Leo are just outside the heavily guarded base Tom: How we gonna do this now? I have an idea, strap a bomb to a person and send them in and scream bio-terrorist. Leo: Tell me how we're gonna find a bomb GENIUS. Tom: I got plenty. takes out bomb And you said taking out the army would be hard to do. Where do you think I got this? Leo: Where did you.... O-Okay... Let's go I guess.... Tom: You know, Walks to civilian I'm wanted by the miltary and have been attacked by them a couple times. grabs civilian and puts bomb in pocket Shhhh, this won't hurt a bit smiles Tom kicks the man through the D.U.P lines Tom: BIOTERRORIST! Dup soldier: Stay where you are! Man: I'm not a bio- He gets shot Tom: Watch this Activates bomb The bomb explodes and kills a few soldiers but ten more come out Dup soldier: We're under attack! Tom: Shit! A huge army of soldiers run out Tom: Fuck, we're screwed! Leo puts an ice wall in front of them '' Leo: They will use their powers to shoot down this wall in no time, what do we do? Tom: I'll reinforce it ''Creates a meter thick wall of glass We don't have much time but we could get back up? My groups busy sooo what?!? Leo: Mine too... Okay, I'll make ice spikes come from the ground and ice launch to get their attention, then you come and use all the power you need to defeat them since they don't know you're they're. Sound good? Tom: Uh yeah, hurry, the glass is cracking! Leo makes ice spikes out of the ground and ice launches and flies with rockets over the D.U.P Leo: NOW TOM Tom: Surprise motherfuckers! rams through soldiers with glass shield Dup master: We will kill you for what you did to Ray! '' Cracks glass shield'' Flies down to Master and tackles with rocket and stabs with ice dagger DUP master: Ha! Bio-terrorist scum! Crushes Leo with his stone hands Tom: Shit Leo! Punches master in the face constantly Leo: Dammit! MY BACK HURTS!! FUCKER stabs him in the knee and Tom punches his face into the ground, blood everywhere '' Leo: E-Ew... Nice one... ''absorbs nearby fire ''Let's kill the other D.U.P Tom: I usually enjoy this but killing conduits... it doesn't feel right. Leo: If he's D.U.P, they're all scum. You comin? Tom: Yeah, they murder our kind for a living ''Stomps on dups face fuckin' dick, let's go '' blasts down steel door leading to base'' Leo: WE'RE HERE BITCHES shoots icy-fire missles at a group but they jump out of the way and use their slides toward me '' Tom: Dicks! ''Uses obsidian blade to slice them in half Easy Dup soldiers: RPGs and granade launchers! Blast em'! Tom: Shit! This was a bad idea! Leo: Sync with me TJ! jumps over you and creates a barrier to block out the RPG but Leo gets blown back '' Leo: Shit... I messed up.... ''theres a rock on his leg and it hurts ''Go Tom... hurry..... I'll get it off.... Tom: Fuck, I got an idea, ''creates glass dome around Leo Leo, get outta here. Leo: Okay.... gets rock off leg and limps our building seeing multiple soilders ''Fuck..... I've never tried this.... ''constructs ice chains to fly over to enemies but they jump around eventually getting them and slamming them onto the ground and keeps going. Tom: I give up, lock me up. Soldier: Put your hands up and walk towards the cell. Tom: Okay Walks in the middle of the room and stops Soldiers: Keep moving! Tom: sighs Okay I'll "move" he activates his shardnado karma bomb and kills all the D.U.P in the area Tom: Leo, get back in here! Leo uses his slide to slide back in to see all the dead D.U.P '' Leo: Nice one bro! And my leg's healed up. So now we need to get to the next floor. Wanna go our knight forms and just end things quickly? Tom: I don't know, my karma bomb took alot of energy outta me. Tom: We should start a riot against the DUP, let's dress up as one and shoot an innocent man then cause a riot. Leo: Well go absorb some glass. I'll distract them as long as I can. ''goes Ice Knight form and uses thermal vision to see through floors and jumps into top floors to cause a distraction Tom wears a dead DUP soldier's gear and heads outside Tom:Sees large group of people Hey! I think you might be a bioterrorist! Shoots him Oh, you weren't, never mind then. Man: They killed an innocent father! Woman: Take down the D.U.P! Man: Let's kill them! Tom: Perfect! goes back inside and leads them upstairs They start attacking DUP soldiers while Leo grabs Tom and punches him Tom: Dude! It's me, Tom! Takes off DUP gear Leo: Okay!! You got the people? I'll go up to the other floors!! You take care of the rest!! Shoots Icy-Flames around at D.U.P to burn them in ice but they dodge in way of Tom's attack Tom: Ok! Sees people beating soldiers Oh, nevermind. follows Leo then drains windows Eat glass! '' Shoots shards at soldiers'' Leo: runs to a soldier and hits him with icy-flames then does backflip while a glass attack comes from under him and kills the solider. He then uses the lance to drill into a giant's armor and expose the weakness. ''Now Tom! Tom: ''Activates knight mode DIE! Shoots huge glass rocket at the weak point Time to end this place! He activates a stronger, larger version of his shardnado karma bomb which destroys the base, almost killing Leo and Tom Leo: Agh... breaks out of ice dome to see entire D.U.P base crumbled down ''Whoa... Now... the next base... Tom: Woah, fuck, that hurt ALOT. I felt like I pushed myself to my limits. I sent my team after the other bases. You know, we just destroyed the biggest base in New Spire, they're gonna send the army after us. Leo: Hehe.... Your fight now.... ''walks away limping Tom: You're not gonna help? You're a conduit too. Leo: I already told you, I have nothing to do with the army. Only D.U.P. It's your problem if you don't listen. I'm gonna get my team after they finish destroying the bases. Tom: Fuck, Calls Seth Seth, get everyone ready for operation New World, except Christine, get her to safety.